


To Be Loved By You

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Fluffy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, argument, haley mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The reader is all set for a weekend of fun with the Hotchner boys, but an argument with Aaron threatens to damage everything they've built.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr, (ssahotchswife)! I love writing requests, so I hope I'm giving the people what they want when they send them in lol.

Quiet Saturdays spent at the Hotchner household were like heaven after a long week. Or a short week. Or any kind of week at all as long as it ended with you wrapped up in the sheets with the man you loved. Aaron was still asleep when you woke up, his arm curled around you possessively. You turned in his arms to study his sleeping face, so soft and delicate, none of the everyday tension he usually carried in his eyes or between his brow. His body was a heavy weight against you, naked skin against naked skin. You rarely packed actual pajamas anymore when going to stay at Aaron’s house, you’d never use them.

As you gazed upon your sleeping boyfriend, the hard length of his cock pressed against you distractingly. The man was insatiable, he could go for hours and hours bringing you to the brink of insanity and back again over and over throughout the night. Just the night before he’d had you near tears, on the edge of your fifth orgasm of the night, when he’d whispered those three words you craved all hours of the day and sent you careening down that hill of pleasure. Now you felt liquid heat already pooling between your thighs at the memory of your passionate night together, need building inside you. Nearly a year together and you still couldn’t believe how much happiness this man brought you. Body and mind you were captured by Aaron Hotchner, and you wouldn’t have it any other way, even as you lay next to him desperate for a release.

“Keep squirming like that and this is going to be over before it even starts,” Aaron said groggily, eyes still closed. He groaned as your wrapped your hand around him, dragging your fingers up to the head. “That feels good, baby.”

His words filled you with pride, and you wanted desperately to please him, so you pushed the covers off, Aaron flipping onto his back as you did. Now bare before you, Aaron stood at attention in your hand as you stroked him. He was the picture of relaxation as he put one arm behind his head and used his other hand to trail soft lines up and down your spine while he watched you pleasure him. The cock in your hand twitched as you lazily stroked it, and when you bent to put your mouth on him Aaron’s hips lifted into you.

“Fuck,” He moaned softly, hand moving to tangle in your hair.

You were always amazed at just how big he was, it didn’t matter how many times you had wrapped your lips around him, you would still marvel at the fact that you couldn’t take the entirety of him down to the base without your throat being a part of the movement. Teasing him, you pulled your lips all the way back up to the top and swirled your tongue around the head before continuing to bob up and down on it. Aaron groaned, his hips lifting in a desperate attempt to be back in your mouth. He had to be close to losing control, especially when you gently cupped his balls, your fingernails lightly scraping the sensitive skin as you sunk back down to take him into your mouth fully.

“(Y/n), god,” He ground out, his climax pushing out of him.

Thick spurts of his seed squirted out of his cock as he came in your mouth. The hot liquid-filled your cheeks to the brim and you felt a dribble slid down your chin. Aaron’s gaze lit your skin on fire as you swallowed his cum completely, using your thumb to swipe up the drip on your chin and lick it off.

“Breakfast in bed,” You purred, the hunger in his eyes pooling in your center. “Aren’t I a lucky girl.”

“What am I supposed to eat?” He asked, a lazy grin on his face.

“What do you want, Aaron?”

“You.” He growled, pouncing. You were flipped onto your back before you knew what was happening, your squeal escaping your lips involuntarily.

Pushing your legs apart, Aaron’s head between your thighs, he pressed searing hot kisses to your inner thighs. The heat of his breath against your core was driving you insane. Your desire was almost too much to handle as he dared closer and closer to your most sensitive area.

“Daddy!” An excited shout sounded from the hallway.

“Shit,” Aaron cursed, his voice hushed as you scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom with the overnight bag that you grabbed from the dresser. Drawers were being thrown open haphazardly as Aaron searched for boxers and a shirt. “Hey, buddy.” He exclaimed as you heard the bedroom door burst open.

In the mirror, as you pulled a bralette and a sweatshirt on you smiled at your reflection, cheeks flushed, hair askew. The sounds of an excited little boy chattering with his father made your heart swell, watching Aaron with his son was one of the things that made your weekends so great these days. Spending time with them, your boys, was something that could always make you happy, no matter what kind of mood you were in.

“What’s going on out here?” You asked with a smile as you walked out of the bathroom, now fully clothed. Aaron and Jack looked at you with big goofy grins as they hit each other with pillows.

“We were discussing breakfast,” Aaron said breathlessly, grunting as Jack smacked him in the face with the pillow. “I surrender.” He laughed, rolling off the bed.

“I want pancakes.” Jack declared.

“Pancakes, hm?” Jack nodded decisively at his dad. “You want to go grab the big mixing bowl from the cupboard? (Y/n) and I are going to be right behind you.”

Jack jumped from the bed and took off running for the kitchen, ready to help make breakfast for the three of you. Aaron moved over to you and leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips as his hand grasped the soft flesh of your ass to pull you closer.

“I’d rather eat you,” He said darkly.

“Later, Mr. Hotchner,” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I love you,” He said, the tenderness in his voice sending your heart into disarray.

“I love you,” You kissed him. “More than you know.” Aaron kissed you deeply, expressing every ounce of love through it.

“Yuck,” Jack exclaimed, poking his head back into the room. You and Aaron broke apart, laughing as Jack watched you with his little face all screwed up tight. “No more kissing.”

“But if there’s no more kissing how can I do this?” You chased after him, Jack squealing with giggles as he ran away from you.

When you caught him in the kitchen you picked him up and kissed his cheeks over and over again, blowing a raspberry on the last one. Aaron moseyed into the kitchen with a big grin on his face as he watched you be affectionate with his son.

“I love you,” You said, kissing Jack’s cheek again.

“Pancake time?” You and Jack cheered as Aaron started grabbing the ingredients.

Everything about this morning was so domestic and so natural. Waking up in Aaron’s arms and making breakfast with Jack, it was as close to the perfect start of the day that you could possibly imagine. The giddy happiness that filled in you as you spent the morning with your two favorite men gave you enough energy to get through the rest of the week.

Aaron shooed you and Jack out to play while he cleaned up after breakfast, so Jack pulled you by the hand to his playroom. He wanted to play pirates so you helped him riffle through all of his toys to find the perfect pirate accessories you could. When you stumbled upon a pirate hat in the box that you hadn’t seen before you stuck it on your head and made a silly face at Jack, who giggled and started assigning roles for the pirate ship. A creak on the floor near the door made you look over in surprise to see Aaron watching you intently.

“Where did you find that?” He asked.

“We are playing pirate today,” You said, poking Jack in the belly. “Aren’t we, buddy?”

“Where did you get that hat?” Aaron’s tone made you stop and look up at him. His brow was furrowed angrily at you, at the pirate’s hat on top of your head.

“It was in the box,” You said, tentatively slipping the hat off. “Aaron, what’s wrong?”

“Daddy, don’t you think mommy should be the first mate and I should be the captain?”

“What?” Aaron asked, looking at his son. “Jack, did you –”

“Mommy needs to be the first mate because I’m the captain.” Jack looked down at the toy in his hand, oblivious to the tension currently growing between you and his father.

“Jack –” You turned to him.

“She’s not your mother,” Aaron said, and it was like a knife to your heart.

You had never tried to be Jack’s mom; you knew that was a role that couldn’t be filled and you didn’t want to. More than anything you just wanted to be there to support Jack, you loved him so much and you wanted him to know it, but you weren’t trying to be his mother. The fact that Aaron could be angry with you for the simple fact of his son being confused and calling you ‘mom’ infuriated you.

“Can I speak with you?” You asked, standing and grabbing his arm to pull him out of the room. “What’s going on?” You demanded when you got to Aaron’s bedroom.

“You are not his mother, (y/n),” He said slowly like you couldn’t comprehend what he was saying.

“I know that, Aaron,” You said. “I’m not his mother, and I have never tried to pretend that I am. Haley was –”

“Don’t go there.” He snapped, taking you aback. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Because you won’t talk to me,” You cried. “Anytime I’ve ever tried to ask about Haley you shut me down, I get that you’re still hurting but, Aaron, you need to talk about this. You need to let yourself grieve her.” You put your hand on his arm softly, to steady both him and yourself.

He had never spoken with you about Haley, not really anyway. It had always bothered you that he refused to tell you anything about her like he didn’t trust you with her memory. Some part of you always felt her between you, like by not grieving her he couldn’t love anyone else fully because he still loved her. You knew it was horrible, and selfish, to feel like that, but you couldn’t help it. You loved Aaron so deeply and in some way, it felt like you were dating a man who was still married, despite Haley’s passing.

“Don’t tell me what I need, (y/n),” Aaron said angrily, pulling out of your grasp. “What I need is to not confuse my son into thinking every woman I bring into the house is his mother.” The blow of his words hurt worse than any shot, and they hit their target with unyielding accuracy.

“And exactly how many of us are there?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Aaron said. “You know it’s not.”

“Do you still love Haley?” You asked, feeling close to tears. “And I don’t mean in the way that she’s your ex-wife and Jack’s mom and you’ve never gotten over her death kind of way. I mean, do you still love her like she’s alive and will walk in this room any minute.” You weren’t sure you wanted an answer to this incredibly unfair question you’d posed. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Aaron never answered. It was a relief, his silence meant you didn’t have to hear him say the words that you were a rebound, a consolation prize for him.

Silence hung between you, thick and heavy and awkward. Aaron looked everywhere in the room, but at you. Anger simmered beneath your skin, along with intense heartbroken sadness that you’d never felt before, and never thought you would. Certainly not because of Aaron.

“I’m going to go,” You said finally, cutting the tension and moving to grab your things from the bathroom. “I think we both need some space.” To say you were hurt was an understatement, and you were pretty sure he knew that from the guilt in his eyes.

Part of you wished he would stop you as you zipped your bag and brushed past him out of the bedroom, the other part of you didn’t really care you were so upset. When you got in your car, you could see him in the front window, observing you carefully as you put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

Your apartment was empty and lonely when you got home. More than anything you wanted to go back to this morning when you’d woken in Aaron’s arms, that peaceful post-sleep haze around you. You’d put your phone on do not disturb, taking away the possibility of notifications from Aaron, or the sorrow when nothing came in from him. Empty, you were empty of emotion. Maybe you’d feel better if you cried, but it was likely that would just make you feel worse. Deep down you knew you should feel a little guilty, you’d said things, and asked things of him that were out of line, hurtful things.

Flipping on the TV to take your mind off the situation you found yourself watching a show with a boy around Jack’s age, and then he was all you could think about. You wondered what Aaron had said to Jack about why you left, and you felt guilty again for leaving. Jack must have been so confused, first with your fight and then your sudden departure. He had already picked a movie for movie night, you hoped they would still watch it even without you. You were miserable, utterly and completely miserable.

The next 24 hours had nothing to lift your spirits with no calls or texts from Aaron, and you wondered if this meant you had been dumped. Or maybe you were the dumper. It didn’t really matter you were distraught either way. Staring at your phone at 2:00 on Sunday you debated whether you were desperate enough yet to call him, or even text him, but you couldn’t make yourself press the button. He had hurt you, really truly hurt you, and you couldn’t seem to make yourself be the one to go crawling back to him, you were too proud for that.

It was nearly 9:00 when the buzzer to your intercom beeped.

“Hello?” You asked into the microphone.

“It’s me,” That voice, as familiar to you as your own, pushed through the speaker. “I want to talk.”

“Come on up.” You said after a moment, pressing the button that would allow him into the lobby.

Quickly, you ran into your room and threw took off the old ratty sweatpants you were wearing in favor of a pair of clean black leggings. You didn’t really feel like you had to make yourself look nice, but you didn’t want him to see how much you’d given up just because you’d had a fight with him.

“Hey,” Aaron said when you opened the door to let him in.

“Hi,” The door clicking in place behind you sealed in the awkwardness between you, neither sure how to start the conversation. “Where’s Jack?”

“Jessica’s house,” He said. “I needed to see you.”

Aaron stepped closer to you, reaching his hand out for you, and frowned a little when you moved out of his reach. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be held by him, you desperately wanted that, but this wasn’t the time for kissing and making up, there was a lot that needed to be said before you could let yourself swoon into his arms. You had a tendency to forget everything else in the world when Aaron held you in his arms like he was never going to let you go.

“I never should have let you walk out that door, (y/n),” Aaron said. “I was just angry and scared, and then you were leaving and it was like I couldn’t move to tell you to stay.”

“Why were you so angry?” You asked. “Was it just because of what Jack said? I’ve never told him to call me that, and I don’t think he should, I mean I’m not –”

“That’s not it,” He cut off your rambling. “Well, it’s part of it, but not entirely.”

“What then?” Aaron looked at the floor nervously.

“The hat,” He said after a moment. “I met Haley during a production of _Pirates of Penzance_ in high school, I played pirate #4. I had only joined the play in the first place to meet her,” Aaron smiled slightly. “Anyway, Haley and I were cleaning out the garage one day during a rare moment of vacation time and she asked me why I wanted to keep the hat, so I told her it reminded me –”

“Of her,” You finished for him, his eyes were lined with silver as he nodded and the sight of him near tears threatened to break you too.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I didn’t realize it had ended up in a box of Jack’s toys, and I guess when I saw you wearing it and playing with him I just – I don’t know I was angry, angry that you were wearing it and you had no idea what it meant. And then Jack called you ‘mom’ and I couldn’t think beyond wanting to protect him from being hurt. I’m sorry.” When the first tear spilled over his eyelid down his cheek you were spurred into action. You practically ran into his arms, wiping away the tears from his cheeks gently and holding his face in your hands as he held you by the waist.

“You never have to feel sorry for trying to protect your son, Aaron,” You said firmly.

“I’m still sorry, I shouldn’t have taken it out on you,” Aaron said. “You asked me if I still love Haley.”

“No, you don’t have to –”

“I do have to,” He said fiercely. “I will always love Haley. She was the first woman I ever loved, the mother of my child, my wife, my friend.” You gave him a small nod and looked down; Aaron’s hand tilted your chin up. You took in a painful breath at the raw emotion you saw on his face. “But, Haley’s gone, (y/n), and I am in love with you. I love the way you love my kid; I love your kindness and your heart; I love you in the morning and at night and every time in between.”

“I’m sorry,” You said, feeling tears streak down your cheeks. “I never should have asked; it was unfair of me to –”

“I want you to feel comfortable asking me anything, telling me anything,” He said, leaning down and capturing your lips in a brief kiss. “Even the things that are unfair. Baby, if you’re concerned about something or uncomfortable I want to know so I can make it better. You are my future, (y/n), and I want our future to be the best it can be for us.”

“I love you,” You said. “Aaron.”

Aaron’s lips found yours in a deep kiss that stole the breath straight from your lungs. You clung to him like a lifeline, letting him lift you at the waist, your legs wrapped around his hips. The door to your bedroom banged open as Aaron carried you through the apartment to lay you down on the bed. He leaned over you and brushed your hair behind your ear so gently it almost didn’t feel real. 

Pulling away from you, Aaron whipped his own shirt up and over his head, giving you a look that seemed to say, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” You smiled at him as you slowly peeled your shirt off, showing him your bare torso. His eyes lit up as he gazed over your skin, sending goosebumps crawling up your arms and your stomachs.

“You’re so beautiful, (y/n),” He murmured. “So beautiful.” A blush crept up your neck at his words as he leaned back over you once more, his hand sliding up your skin to cup the flesh of your breast.

A gasp rocked out of you as Aaron bent his head over your breast and pulled the hardened peak of your nipple into his mouth. The warm weight of his body against yours was heavenly, you loved the feeling of him on top of you. Aaron’s mouth moved to your other nipple, the sensation of him biting and licking the sensitive bud. Your core was like molten lava and you knew that if had been naked at that moment you would be dripping onto the bed. Slowly, he began peppering kisses between your breasts and down your chest and stomach until he reached the top of your pants. You let out a shaky breath as knelt between your legs and peeled your pants and underpants off.

“Now, where did I leave off?” Aaron said quietly as he pressed your thighs open.

“Oh,” You gasped out as his tongue licked a long line up from the bottom of your slit to the little bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs.

Reaching your clit, Aaron sucked it into his mouth and bit gently, sending lightning exploding through your body. You gripped the sheets with white knuckles as his expert tongue explored your wet pussy. When he slowly pressed his index finger into your tight hole you let out a loud moan, Aaron pumping it in and out with tantalizing rhythm.

“Aaron,” You moaned, writhing on the bed beneath him.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Yes,” You panted as he pressed a second finger into you, curling them slightly to reach that elusive spot that would make your toes curl.

“Do you like when I fuck your pussy with my mouth and fingers?”

“God, yes.” You could feel him grin against you as he quickened the pace of his fingers, bringing you that much closer to orgasm.

As his fingers moved in and out beautifully, Aaron pulled that sensitive little bundle of nerves back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. You came around his fingers explosively, moaning wildly as Aaron guided you through the intense climax. Catching your breath seemed near impossible as you came down from your orgasm. Taking a glimpse at Aaron’s face and you saw bald, naked hunger in his eyes as he watched you recover from the talent of his hands and mouth against your sex.

“I need to be inside you right now,” Aaron said, pulling back from your pussy to push his pants to the ground.

His large cock sprung up in front of him and anticipation rolled through you. Aaron’s hands gripped your thighs tightly and dragged you further down the bed, resting your legs against his shoulders.

“Fuck,” Aaron groaned as he sunk deep into you. You moaned, intensely grateful that he knew with your birth control regime he could plunge into you raw, allowing you to feel every inch of his skin rub and glide against you as he sunk to the hilt.

The pace Aaron set was relentless and bruising as he fucked you hard. His balls slapped against you while he pounded into you, the sensation tingling in your core. You arched off the bed as he hit that spot over and over again, sending you hurtling towards another orgasm, this one promising to be even more intense than the last.

“You’re so tight, baby,” Aaron ground out, slamming his hips into you.

“Oh god, Aaron, I’m close,” You moaned.

“Come then,” He urged. “Come on, baby, come all over my cock.” His words pushed you over the edge, your orgasm rushing into you as you came around him. “Fuck, yes.” Aaron groaned as he felt your walls clench around his cock, squeezing his own orgasm out of him. He came in another few thrusts, emptying himself into you.

Aaron lowered your legs back down to the bed gently and leaned between them over you to press a long, sweet kiss to your lips as he was still inside of you. You felt completely and utterly full; full of cock, and cum, and love as you kissed your boyfriend deeply. When he finally pulled out of you he gripped your hand and pulled you up with him into a seated position. Your legs were like jelly as you climbed off the bed and scurried to the bathroom. Aaron snickered at your little waddle you did trying to get to the bathroom to clean up without leaking.

He was laying under the covers by the time you came out of the bathroom, taking up way more than his fair share of the bed, of course, this was likely on purpose so your only option was to lay half on top of him. You did so very willingly, jumping into the bed and curling up next to him tightly, feeling his hand drift up and down your spine delicately.

“Jack’s school is having the science fair next weekend,” Aaron murmured, brushing a kiss against your forehead. “I think we should go.”

“That sounds great,” You said with a smile, looking up at him. “I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too, (y/n),” He said. “More than you know.”

This man made you happier than you ever thought was possible, and you wouldn’t give that up for the world. If you were able to make him even one-tenth as happy as he made you, then you’d know you’d done your job. As you snuggled up next to him, Aaron pulled you in tighter against him started making plans for a future, for a life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
